Our studies are two fold. 1) To continue our studies on the nature of the streptococcal antigen responsible for the chronic relapsing bacterial arthritis model in rats. 2) To determine if rheumatoid arthritis patients exhibit a similar pathogenetic mechanism with respect to bacterial antigens.